Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop
by ruminate
Summary: Christmas Edition! Bella has been in love with this mysterious man in her coffee shop, however she never took the courage to talk to him. But one day, they crossed each other's faith in a bookstore around the corner. Rated M for Lemons!


**Summary: ****Christmas Edition! **Bella has been in love with this mysterious man in her coffee shop, never had the courage to talk to him. But one day, they crossed each other's faith in a bookstore… Rated M for Lemons!

* * *

Suggest you to listen to this song while reading the following story :)

**_Song_**: Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop - Landon Pigg

* * *

Every time I would see him sitting by the window with his laptop.

Every time he would always order the same thing – green tea latte.

Every time, I wish I could have the courage to say something to him. But every time I would back down and continue on making drinks for customers.

"Bella, one Cappuccino and Americano Espressos." Alice said.

Alice and I had been best friend for as long as I could remember. The first time we even acknowledge each other was in fifth grade; her being the new kid in town and me sitting by the corner reading a book. The rest are history.

"One cappuccino and an Americano Espresso." I announced, placing the two cups of coffee onto the counter. A man with blonde, spiky hair took the two cups of coffee and walked towards a nearby table. A woman with brown hair smiled enthusiastically when she spotted to who I assume is her boyfriend.

Ah. Love. How this coffee shop could give that affect to people.

But this affect seems to be impervious to him.

He would always sit there by himself, staring endlessly into his laptop screen. When a woman – gorgeous women mostly – approach to him, he would either give them a small smile and ignore them or ignore them entirely.

Time to time from the corner of my eyes, I could see him glancing at the coffee counter, but he would always turn his head before I could catch his gaze.

Believe it or not, sometimes I would think if he was looking at me or not. But the possibility to that is probably zero to… well, one.

I have been working in this coffee shop since it was open, given that this place was collaborated by Alice and me when we're both 24. At first it was difficult to get customers but then… he came in, and everything just so happen to change with it.

He is quite a loyal customer to us…. well to this coffee shop.

I tried to walk up to him a few times when I was cleaning tables, but always chicken-out. His features are what affected me, they are amazingly perfect, not one flaw. Whenever I look towards his direction, my heart would always beat faster; his bronze hair, his jaw line, his long lashes… everything about him takes my breath away.

"One hot chocolate with marshmallows." Alice declared the drink for the next customer. A young teenage girl with a young teenage boy holding hands waited at the counter.

"So… ah… what are you planning on doing for Christmas Eve, Angela?" The young boy asked nervously.

"Not much…" The young girl, Angela answered, having a hint of pink around her cheeks.

"I was wondering if you… uh… want to go out with me… on Christmas Eve?" The young boy asked again, this time giving out a slight trace of confident. Though his cheeks also has hints of pink on both cheeks.

"One hot chocolate with marshmallows." I said quietly, not wanting to disturb the boy's invitation to the girl, but loud enough for them to notice.

Angela looked away, this time her cheeks in darker shade of pink. Though it is out of my business but I really hope she says yes to the boy.

"I… uh… sure Ben, I would love too." Angela gave Ben a timid smile, before looking away and blush into crimson red. Ben's expression was as though he wanted to fist punch the air, but serene himself before putting on a huge grin.

They took their drink and walked out the store, holding hands with Angela's head leaning onto Ben's shoulder.

Ah. Young love. We seriously need more of these for Christmas.

Christmas. Can't believe its already mid December. Soon this store would be in its third anniversary. Time passes so quickly, along with my confidence is slipping away with it.

I really need to go up and talk to him… saying 'hi' shouldn't harm either of us, right?

"Bella, I think you should take a break." Alice said, bringing me back to reality.

"But then there might be other customers…" I lied; I want to stay here because I want to see him. Maybe this time I could take the courage to talk to him – by talking I mean with words and sentences, not with the name of the drink he had ordered.

That's just a little bit pathetic.

"No you've already been working from nine this morning. You should take a break; go take some fresh air or something. Staying in this store might even cause you to become claustrophobic." She said as she pushes me into the back room, handing me my coat and my purse.

"Go. Fresh air." She grinned from ear to ear. I would know better that she is up to something, but I couldn't put my finger on whatever it is on. Doesn't matter, Alice would not let me know anyways… until whatever she is planning on is about to happen.

Since we were in junior high, Alice believes she can tell the future. I never believed her until she told me my phone is about to ring in 10 seconds, which it did. I swear I would never, ever bet on Alice ever again.

I lost 20 bucks to her; I ended up not being able to get cupcakes. It's cupcakes! Who would not want to get cupcakes!

I exited the store and breathed in the cold December air. Though my coat is thick but it still couldn't stop the icy air passing through my body.

I started to walk, knowing exactly where I would like to go during this break. I turned around to the corner and there I spot it, my favorite bookstore, _Type_.

This bookstore had been here for nearly a decade; the welcoming warmth in the store greeted me as I placed my coat in the coat hanger. The smell of old books on the tall, long bookshelves and leather chairs floats in the atmosphere. Giving me the feeling of home.

"Ah Bella, I see you again. How have you been?" The storekeeper, Mr. Garson asked. Mr. Garson is already in his 60s, leaving white air around his head and always wearing interesting pattern bow ties. This man is the sweetest man I've met since the coffee shop had opened.

"I'm good, thank you. Any interesting books that came out lately?" I asked. Mr. Garson immediately walked out of the counter and into the first aisle of bookshelf.

"I think you would like this very much Bella." He handed me a hardcover book, at the front there is a nicely printed italic numbers, spelled _'1984'_.

"This book talks about the terrifying vision of life in the future. Liberty lost, privacy lost…" He continued but something about this book speaks to me, attracting me to buy this book, read it and treasure it forever.

"Mr. Garson, I would love to get this book please. Could you save it for me, I just want to stay here for another minute or two." I smiled brightly.

"Sure thing Bella." He returned a smile and left, leaving me alone by the never lasting bookshelves.

"That's an amazing book." A deep yet musical voice said on my left. I turned to look who he is.

First thing I notice is the signature bronze hair.

He is here.

Talking to _me_.

I'm pretty sure I'll faint any minute now.

However I didn't… instead I felt confident in me.

I took a deep breath; what the heck, I'm not getting any younger so it's now or never.

"Really? What else do you think about it?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't scare him off as well as wanting to last the time longer.

He starts to walk towards me. Before when I look at him from afar, he looks perfect and handsome. But up close, my heart beats into a level where I would have been dead by now.

Especially those emerald eyes.

"I think… we should talk about it during coffee after we leave here?" He smirked.

Oh. My. God. He wants to have coffee with me.

I'm pretty sure I'm blushing multiple shades of red.

He chuckled.

Yup. Quite sure of it now.

"Uh… yea sure. I'm Bella by the way." I extended my hand.

As a replacement for shaking my hands, he leaned forward and whisper, "I know. It's Edward by the way."

I felt a tingle down to my spine.

Wow.

I bet I'm now blushing an even darker red.

"Why don't we go to the coffee shop you work at?" He winked and pulled me toward the counter.

"So Bella, you ready to pay?" He asked.

I nodded while pulling my wallet out but was stopped by a big yet soft hand.

"It's ok, it's on me." Edward said, smiling a crooked smile.

That smile instantly made my knees wobble, and affect a certain place longing for his touch.

Those long fingers.

Another shiver went through my spine.

We grabbed our coat and walked out of the store. Suddenly I felt something warm by my hands.

Before I realize what is happening, our hands are joined together.

The feeling of security sends me warmth into my body. I didn't feel the need to shake his hands off of mine, I feel comforted just being held by him.

Gosh, his hand is softer than I thought it would be.

Less than five minutes we arrived to the coffee shop.

Nothing seems to have change in the shop. Alice stood by the counter getting people's order. She smirked when she saw Edward and I walked in.

Edward dragged me to his usual seat – the window seat. As a gentleman, he pulled out the wooden chair across from his usual seat.

"Thanks" I said.

"Not a problem." He smiled his crooked smile, the fire I feel between my legs got more and more desperate for his touch.

"So what else do you think about '_1984_' other than it is an amazing book?" I asked him. He looked out of the window, giving a long thought.

"The story just attracts me so much that I feel I _am_ Winston Smith. So much about how we should appreciate the society we have today, rather than being watched 24/7."

We discussed more about the book and started talking about our life. I realized Edward is 29, a surgeon and works at the nearby hospital. He is the only child in his family, and he loves the coffee here a lot.

"Why always Green Tea Latte?" I asked out of curiosity.

Edward let out a long sign, avoiding my gaze. But answered quietly, "It's because you made it. And it's not too milky or too green tea, it was just right." He grinned, holding his gaze with mine.

We stared at each other intensely, until someone cleared their throat.

Alice.

I looked around and notice we're the only people left in the coffee shop, the clock against the wall ticked at 6:30.

"I know you guys are enjoying yourselves, but we do close at 6:45." Alice said apologetically.

"Bella tomorrow we're not opening until 10." As I was about to asked why, she said. "Because I said so." Winked and walked off to the back of the store.

"Well since the store is closing, maybe you want to come to my house for some dinner?" Edward asked, shyly.

This man is so _adorable. _

"Sure. I would love too." I smiled –or grinned, from ear to ear.

Edward held out his hand, "Ready?"

I nodded my head and place my hand into his. A quiver shot into my body as the warmth from his hand took over me completely. Safe, is the only word I can describe how I am feeling in his hand.

A 10 minutes walk took us in front of an apartment building. The building covered with the colour grey and burgundy, and it is around a five stories building.

The lobby is brightly lit, and _extremely_ clean. As if I walked into a hotel lobby.

Edward led us to the elevation and he pressed the button that leads us to the penthouse.

When we arrived, all I have in mind is…. Huge.

The style of his penthouse gives off a calm feeling, yet with a modern taste on top of the calmness. There is an open kitchen by the right, a long dinning table on the left. The living room has a sofa that is long enough for anything.

Maybe later when we're done dinner, we can have some little action there. I smirked mentally.

Well of course, if I'm lucky enough to get _that_ action.

"So Bella do you want like to eat?" Edward asked as he left to the open kitchen.

"Uh… what do you have in mind?"

"I'm think stir-fry?" He walks to the fridge, grabbing things he need and proceeds with getting utensils out.

"Is there anything I can help?" I asked.

"Yea, can you help me soak the vegetables please." I headed to the sink, grabbing a bowl and place the vegetables where it would be clean.

I have no idea why, but both of us working in the kitchen gave me the feeling of a newlywed couple. I smile at my silliness but it doesn't hurt to think about it.

"What are you so happy about?" Edward asked after the long period of silent.

"Not much, it's just I feel like we're newlyweds or something." I chuckled while continue pressing the vegetables down to the water.

I felt a figure and am pressed against me. Edward's hands trailed down from my arm to my hands. His lips so close to my ears as he whispered, "We can always play pretend."

I gasped.

Maybe I am getting the action after all.

Edward spins me around making me facing him. His face inches away from me, I lean forward slowly, closing the gap we have between us until his soft lips touches mine.

He tastes like coffee and cinnamon.

My hands naturally placed themselves through his hair; so soft. As one of my hands is through his hair, my other came down from his jaw line and to his biceps. This caused Edward to release a low moan.

"Bella if you keep doing that I might not be able to stop." He said.

But the thing is… I don't want it to stop.

"I want you." I said bluntly. "I want you so bad, I want you so bad since the first day I saw you."

"You might regret this." He reassured me.

"I wouldn't regret anything if you're involved in them." I smiled before pulling his face forward with mine and kissed it more passionately than our _very_ first kiss.

His hands tighten around my waist; slowly they made his way up into my shirt. His finger left a trail of fire, leaving me wanting more in places where I would feel pleasure as well as pain.

But I don't want things to be slow; I want things rough and fast.

I gasp and let out a moan as his hands got to my breast, he grip gently through the thin fabric of my bra. He squeezed and tucked and I just couldn't take it anymore.

I pulled away from our kiss and begged "Oh God, please Edward. I need you. I need you to be inside of me."

His lips left another trace of flames as he kisses downward, kissing my sensitive skin as he unbuttons my shirt.

I released another moan.

To my surprise, Edward quickly discarded my shirt and bra, left them on the kitchen floor. I looked into his eyes, and from the light emerald colour it had turned into a darker green; lust is what I see from his eyes.

"Edward." I pant. "I need you. I need you to be in me and fuck me hard."

His eyes widen but it was only for mere seconds.

"As you wish, my sweet Bella. But first…" His hand trail downward to the top of my jeans, unfasten the button and zipper then in inhumanly speed stripped it off my legs.

Edward placed me onto the counter, he bend down to my inner thighs and kiss his way until he got to my panties.

"Smell so sweet and intoxicating." He complimented.

Though this is not the first I experience sex, but his comment still make me blush like crazy.

Yet again in inhuman speed, he discarded my panties and lean again my womanhood again.

He gave it a lick, causing me to moan extremely loudly. This sensation it gives off is something I would love to feel forever. He took yet another long lick before settling on my bud – nibbling and sucking it.

I cried out loud, grabbing hold of his hair.

"Edward. Oh God, Edward, I'm going to come." I cried as the sensation over took all my other senses.

I released his hair and pulled him up.

"Tell me what you do want Bella." He said as he kisses my neck, and down towards my breast. Taking a nipple into his mouth, he sucked, nibbled and pulled with his teeth.

"I want. Oh God. I want you." I said, breathlessly.

"What do you want me to do to you?" He asked again.

"Fuck me."

"As you wish." He smiled against my skin, but pulled away to my dismay.

He removes every single one of his clothing onto the kitchen floor. He opened my legs and his fingers started to part my folds.

"So wet… and it's for me." He declared.

"Please." I whimpered as he continue to stroke me with his fingers until it is replaced his with throbbing member.

He leans forward and asks, "Are you ready for this Bella? Me being in you and fucking the life out of you?" While his member leans forward, inching into my entrance. I moaned.

"Please. More." I plead.

Edward plugged into me with one hard swift. We both let out a loud moan.

He slowly pulled himself out of me, but quickly pushes his member back in.

"So fucking warm… and tight." He cried, starting to set a steady pace.

"Oh God. Yes! Faster Edward, harder!" I pray.

Edward started to thrust into me with a harder and faster pace, his member filling me with many strong, hard thrust. My head flies backward, enjoying the sensation and comprise his name tumbling out from my mouth.

"Edward. Fuck. Oh God. Harder please." I pant.

"Is that what you want? Me going faster and harder, until you feel numb?" He roar, picking up the pace and pushing further.

"YES! OH GOD YES!" I screamed. "EDWARD!"

"That's it Bella, scream my name. I want everyone who lives in this building knows you're all mine." Edward demanded.

"EDWARD! YES! HARDER! FASTER! OH GOD!" I screamed as loud as I could.

I start to feel my stomach curl into loops, and my legs start to feel numb. Each time he thrust into me, I feel my wall tighten.

The sensation is _incredible_.

He slams into me rough and fast, pulling me deeper than I ever experienced. My finger nails digging into his back, as each thrust about to send me over the edge.

His cock stiffens as my wall started to clench around him.

"God, I'm so close." He pulled me closer with my legs and thrust into me harder than the strokes before.

My walls tighten. I moaned as I came.

"FUCK BELLA!" Edward screamed as he had his release.

His head leans in between of my breast as we both heave for recovery.

"Wow, that was…. Wow." He exclaimed as I stroke his hair.

Edward helped me get off of the counter and onto my feet. To be honest, my legs are exhausted.

I clenches onto him so I wouldn't fall flat onto my face.

We stayed in this position for a minute before Edward asked hesitantly, "So…ah… Bella, I was wondering what you're doing on Christmas Eve?"

I chuckled, reminding me with Angela and Ben.

"Not much…"

"I was wondering… uh… if you would like to go out with me, on a real date." He asked hesitantly.

I kiss him and linger there for a few seconds. "I hope that answers your question." I grin.

"It sure did." He said with a beam, and clashed his lips onto me.

This is going to be one quixotic Christmas.

* * *

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **A little bit awkward, but that's all right… This story is inspired by a friend who happens to be in a coffee shop and me listening to the song "Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop."

I hope you guys would have a happy Christmas!

Please **Enjoy. Review. Subscribe.**

- ruminate.


End file.
